


McHanzo Mini-Podfics

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, link/credit per chapter, mini podfics, mostly stories from tumblr, none of them are more than 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-31 19:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: A collection of mini McHanzo podfics that don't have their own post. Mostly from tumblr.Individual credit/links in each chapter.





	1. A Shared Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mini-fics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523346) by various authors. 

> As always, if for any reason an author decides they would like their work removed, please let me know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree's serape's don't smell like him but...

Original text [Here](https://claroquequiza.tumblr.com/post/168936853414/whats-ur-thoughts-on-hanzo-stealing-mccrees), written by [ClaroQueQuiza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaroQueQuiza).

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/171261518602/i-was-on-way-to-bed-when-i-tripped-and)

Play/Download on Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oad0flxQbe0IU-9HxDelMtIqdmX_iCSN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 100% created on a whim, recorded in one shot, and barely edited. So of course this still stands as my most popular tumblr post.


	2. The Man Hanzo Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They told him McCree was a real charmer. The man Hanzo met was a bit different.

Original text [Here](https://robo-cryptid.tumblr.com/post/172940772012/hi-hi-i-see-youre-taking-quick-drabble-ideas-so), written by [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid).

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/173720292961/ima-make-a-tag-called-5-min-fics-for-stuff-like)

Play/Download on Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FCBv1PNRNp9xvno-yPquOhyLYvfctizs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Can also be found in author's Ao3 ficlet collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882629/chapters/33063381).


	3. He Could Probably Count His Eyelashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken movie night on a crowded couch.

Original text [Here](https://mataglap.tumblr.com/post/172590827584/i-mean-i-literally-just-wrote-one-in-pink-but), written by [Mataglap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mataglap/pseuds/mataglap).

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/173751947090/cool-kids-drink-at-explosions-original-post-here)

Play/Download on Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mg-aZzD_4amMMbYt8BcwyfmUt5teNU_l)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Can also be found in author's Ao3 ficlet collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213694/chapters/32767605).


	4. Jokes On Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji means well.

Original text [Here](https://mctiddiezo.tumblr.com/post/161536059888/mchanzo-6-please), written by [McTiddiezo](https://mctiddiezo.tumblr.com/) (tumblr link).

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/176788859809/original-post-here-via-mctiddiezo)

Play/Download on Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JGKxrVUOdFalWYvNWUInlfeiKD3_hyfL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stands as my shortest mini-podfic at 63 seconds.


	5. Rainbow Soulmarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmarks remain as black shapes until their destined's first touch. How sad that Hanzo doesn't have a mark at all.

Original text [Here](https://sherribonne.tumblr.com/post/178619693378/theres-this-prompt-about-soulmarks-on-your-body), written by [annella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella) (also known as sherribon).

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/181663698846/prompt-post-here-via-claroquequiza-prompt)

Play/Download on Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IR4nW9uIp3Jweol7-YOVMolCooYNbiP4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Can also be found in author's Ao3 ficlet collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851798/chapters/39545977).


	6. Little Treasures: The Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's cuter than Dragon Dad Hanzo? Dragon Dad Hanzo falling harder for his cowboy when he plays his guitar.

Original text [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018819/chapters/45166918), written by [Kalikuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks). 

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/617419287960911872/chapter-1-of-little-treasures-written-by)

Play/Download on Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z_-cOQ8wXKY9xYIjFJs5x0bFWuTy-FLY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the bonus stories set in the author's [Most Precious of Treasures Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375513).

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly from my [Podfic Blog.](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) I think I caught them all?


End file.
